


Amaranth

by sinister666



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), The Arcana: A Mystic Romance
Genre: Based on Nadia's reversed route, F/F, F/M, Gaphic descriptions of childbirth, Gore, Gothic Romance, Graphic Sexual Content, Graphic descriptions of violence, Graphich descriptions of mental illness, Heavily inspired by Hades and Persephone, I don't do not horror, I struggled with this one but Nadia reversed made my girl really pissed, I'd rather not spoil too much though, I'll add more tags and ships ugh MAYBE, I'm too lazy and busy for that, Is the Devil gonna be a good dad?.., Seduction, Son of the devil, The Demon Vergil, The Devil and my MC are my otp, Valerius and MC are bffs in this one, Why are my tags here always a mess, occultism, original lore, this is supposed to be a horror story though, we shall see, which I should thank it for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister666/pseuds/sinister666
Summary: The Apprentice strikes a deal with The Devil, unveiling the a secret about her resurrection which had been hidden even from him. Meanwhile, Countess Nadia is left with a shattered heart and a lesson to be learned. What twists of fate await a city which once again is a knife's edge away from spiralling into chaos?





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I have been very excited to start posting this story so forgive me if the first chapter is quite short. However given my usual attitude no chapter will be long or polished enough to satisfy me completely, therefore I decided to end on a cliffhanger instead of getting lazier and lazier with it... And leave you to judge :) Hope you enjoy the prologue and the rest of this mad road. 
> 
> Warning about graphic sexual content in the very first chapter. And about the fact that for some reason I wrote it while listening to Hammerfall songs about Templars so... yeah. It MAY end up bizzare even ignoring... goats. 
> 
> Enjoy, press the heart and comment if you do! Find me on @reptilian-heart on Tumblr for "bloopers" of the story, notes about updates as well as more Arcana content - related and not. 
> 
> -zombie

“Alana is mine. She will-”

Nadia’s words were broken short by a sudden peal of laughter - silvery yet cold as dead of winter as it rippled through the heavy, torrid air and pierced her very skull, echoing in hundreds of scornful voices. Slowly, the Countess spun around, painfully widened red eyes meeting the Apprentice’s rose quartz-colored gaze. Alana grasped the collar of her garments, almost doubled over in her state - for the ghastly sound was pouring through her velvety lips. Had despair driven her poor soul to madness completely?.. Soon however, before either Nadia or the Devil could recover from their sheer astonishment and utter a word, the magician collected herself, inhaling deeply and straightening her back, fair features distorted by a grimace somehow sinister and amused at the same time. 

“Me?...” Alana scoffed, quirking her softly arched brow “Yours? Ah…” she sighed “I am aware how rude it was for me to burst out laughing, yet the two of you must forgive me. Holding back was rather… impossible…” a venomous shadow of malice darkened her doe-like eyes “Me? Most powerful being in all existence? A possession of yours?... I followed you through this crusade out of curiosity, my dear Nadia. What plan to usurp the Devil’s throne could you possibly conjure, I wondered…” the Apprentice shook her head, pearlescent teeth briefly flashing in annoyance “But my patience is not endless. I do have my limits, and I do have my pride. This is too much. I will not be treated like exotic pet. Even for a charade” she stalked towards Nadia - the incandescent halo of boiling wrath around her forcing the Countess to instinctively stumble away “I played a blushing maiden just to charm you… But truth be told I am sick of it. Sick of being seen as this fragile... thing in constant need of sympathy and protection, this… perpetual victim. By you. By Asra… By everyone. Because I came back from the dead!... Because I lost my memory… And even though for quite a while now I could have crushed you all like bugs, I bore with it. Because I loved you… Yet you had to break the last damned straw... So be it. Show’s over” her scowl morphed into a sultry smile, gaze softening as she looked away from the stunned and slightly shivering Countess, turning her attention to the Devil “As you can see, I will certainly not be a part of Nadia’s little farce of an offer. Need I remind you a scheme to overthrow you, too. But let us forget this circus, shall we?.. I have a proposal of my own. No hidden agenda. As an Arcana, you can not lie to me - thus I will return the courtesy. What do you say?”. 

The Devil loomed silent, idly watching the twist of events with an unreadable expression. However a wicked glint lit up his fathomless stare, betraying delight when at last the Apprentice addressed his presence, goatish face slowly contorting into a hideously long grin. 

“You do never fail to surprise me, Alana…” he tilted his horned head “I do love surprises. And what is it that you offer?”. 

“If you do not mind I would like to discuss it in private. Will you walk with me?”. 

“Oh, certainly. I do have time” he offered the magician his arm “Especially for a fascinating creature such as yourself”. 

Nadia shuddered violently, as if awakened from a trance. Frantic, she jumped forward, eyes bewildered, bitter tears glistening on colourless cheeks - the sudden, jerky and uncoordinated movements almost causing her to collapse - for stupor had not yet fully faded from her body nor mind. 

“Alana, no!...” she yelled, throat aching and dry. 

The Countess attempted to grab Alana just as she reached out for the Devil, yet he waved his hand dismissively - black iron chains burst out of the ground, whipping around Nadia and forcing her onto her knees. 

“Nadia Satrinava” he snarled “I do not appreciate interruptions. You are a smart woman… Well, not the smartest it seems. Still, behave yourself” he glanced at the Magician by his side “Come, Alana. We have business to discuss”. 

Alana nodded softly, paying no mind to Nadia’s hysterical shrieks of protest and allowing him to lead her through the towering gate. She did not speak though - not until tenebrous wrought steel groaned closed, leaving the two alone on a black marble pathway through what appeared to be a woodland of dark, crooked trees - their naked branches tangled and resembling thousands of monstrous arms clawing at one another. Thick crimson fog undulated among the gnarly trunks, sickly sweet scent lingering within it - perhaps it was the sticky, tar-like substance oozing from their sable bark which strangely resembled lumpy, scarred leather. Disembodied yowls and snarls echoed from the shadows around them - famished and unholy.

The ominous surroundings did not intimidate Alana - she expected nothing less after all. The trail emerged out of the woodland, descending down a hill towards the shore of a vast crimson lake that eerily reminded of plague-befouled canals during the Vesuvian epidemic, ending at a small stone pier. Everpresent plumes of chthonic haze drifted lazily over the lake’s unnaturally calm, almost glasslike surface, cloaking obscure shadows of nameless eldritch horrors prowling beneath it - yet they did not slip past Alana’s keen senses. They were not alone, she noticed, but in the company of black, silent faceless shadows seemingly wandering around without aim. Somehow she doubted they shall be a bother... She gave her companion a sweet look, smile not yet faded from her beautiful face. 

“So, Devil…”.

“Yes?” he returned the fond expression. 

“Before I voice my proposal… I have a question”. 

“Go on, then”. 

“Why do you seek the merging of realms?”. 

“Why?” the Devil tapped his bearded chin, not at all taken aback “Because of boredom, my dearest. You see, we Arcana may be masters of our own realms, yet in the rest of existence we are restricted, bound by our unchanging roles. I trust you can imagine why that eventually does grow tiresome”. 

“I see. Would eternal chaos not grow tiresome as well, though? I mean, you strike me as someone who enjoys a good challenge, and strategy too. And merged worlds…” she shrugged, searching for correct words “It would be like an unending party. Fun for a while, but soon it’d grow irritating… you’d realize it’s not that entertaining, yet there would be no return”. 

“Well” he frowned “You do raise a good point”. 

“Why do you think people seek love, Devil?”. 

“To give their short existences an illusion of higher meaning I suppose”. 

“Love is many things. Above all though, it is companionship. Even though mortal lives may be short, they still long for another soul to share their being with… Love is the most sacred and most blasphemous thing... I am no mortal, not anymore. Yet I was born one, thus in my rebirth I remember these sensations…” a faint flicker of melancholy hazed her words, and for an ephemeral moment she appeared distant - staring at something far away which in truth was nothingness “Would you lean down, please?”. 

The Devil did not respond - monstrous visage betraying curiosity, he complied, bowing closer to the Apprentice. Locking her once again shining gaze with his, she placed her frail hand on his jaw and tiptoed, pressing her silken sanguine lips to his grisly mouth. It was an odd feeling at first - her teeth knocking against sharp fangs, his face so undeniably bestial… Yet she savoured that feeling, basking in daemoniac heat of his ginormous form and the taste of oily darkness which coated her tongue.. 

A low, strange sound - neither a hum nor a snarl - quivered at the bottom of the Devil’s throat. It seems he had underestimated her ambition. She could not surprise him only once, could she?... For a kiss… a kiss was the last thing he expected. Almost mindlessly, he embraced the magician, pulling her close. Her tender allure, her spellbinding touch… was irresistible, even for him. 

Magic bled through her fingertips, crawling underneath his thick fur as if wispy and sweet-scented, poisonous vines. He could hear her voice still, whispering to him in the murmur of warm summer’s rain, in the rustle of rose petals falling onto dewy grass, in the song of a nightingale… _**P****erhaps you despise love out of envy, my dear? Loathing what mortals have yet you can not… Think of those ages you spent in solitude - alone in your rage, in your undying longings… But you are no longer alone. I can feel you melting into my kiss… Do not deny it, sweet hellion of mine. You yearn the one whose might surpasses even your own, you yearn for me… I yearn for you too - you, the only one worthy of my affection. Love me, worship me, and you may hold me forever. Think of delights that await us… think of the power we shall obtain… Together, we would be invincible.**_

He shuddered, intoxicated by that enrapturing voice. Tantalizing aroma of lilac and jasmine seeped into his nostrils, flavour of golden honey welling on his tongue. Visions poured into his spinning head - visions of his iron chains tangling with blooming arabellas, of silver-winged moths soaring above the crimson lake and ivory roe-deer strolling among unspoken horrors in the shadows of the hellish woodland. And visions of her, so divine and sylphlike by his side - countless souls on their knees - trembling, pleading, weeping and singing hymns at their feet. Only now, captured by her silken web and robbed of his blinding pride, did he, in a meteoric moment of sheer bewilderment see her clearly, truly fathoming what she was - no mortal indeed, but a goddess… Goddess of sprouting wildflowers, luscious wheat and ripe fruit, of an infant’s first wail and rotting bones cloaked by moss, of early morning’s dawn and blazing dusk and nocturnal secrets, of healing herbs and deadliest poisons and scorpions, of wayward ghosts, of poet’s longing and fevered dreams… A deity with a human soul, trapped in human flesh, living just as they are, yet immortal like himself and blessed by eternal youth. Helpless, he gasped into the kiss that lovingly paralyzed him - the ground appeared to rock and tremble beneath his onyx hooves, his knees shaky and faint - yet her lithe, unforgiving arms kept him from collapsing. Images flickered and faded from his possessed thoughts, telling a story he mistakenly thought he knew. _Roaring blaze of the coughing crematorium... Broken hearted magician kneeling in the shadow of a towering goat, bloodstained tears watering the ashen soil… A deal struck… Sepulchral hooded figure in opaque, eternal winter, cradling a child in his skeletal talons, abysmal visage of a rotted horse’s skull strangely gentle as he hummed a funerary lullabye, sable lifeless sap dripping from his slit bony wrist onto the newborn’s paled lips. Then a lispy voice, hissing dotingly to his progeny in the ruins of a woeful graveland, unveiling her rebirth and her might... A seraphic seed was planted underneath the profanely harvested rib cage, leaving him oblivious in haughtiness, yet here she was - Amaranthine Daughter of Death.. What was the world, compared to her?.. _

Alana withdrew from the kiss, those glimmering rosy eyes of hers peering amorously at him from under thick, tempting lashes. Had she always been so painfully beautiful?.. Graceful and arcane, her skin was milky and pale as frost, long hair cascading onto her lithe shoulders in lush waves dark as midnight… The garishly opulent masquerade garments had disappeared, replaced by a gossamer white gown - it’s translucent fabric allowing her lovely shape to shine through - just a little bit, however enough to hex him with lust... Lavish adornments had vanished too - all but a black crystal around her frail neck. A wine-coloured wreath of blossoms crowned her head. Ah, she was ethereal... And she was his. 

“I accept” he breathed, vulturous talons brushing a stray lock of hair off her heavenly face “My darling Bride… your wish shall be my command”. 

“Seal the deal” she commanded, grasping his hand and smooching his knuckles. 

He was the one to kiss her this time - more hungrily, more fierily. Thunder roared like a striking hammer and the realm around them shook - writhing and twisting as their powers conjoined and their hearts merged into one, binding them together… forevermore. 

A part of her longed to stay like this for ages to come… But another had better ideas in mind. Without a warning, she slid out of his grasp, winking mischievously. 

“Come on!” Alana laughed and raced towards the lake, long vapory skirt flowing behind her. 

“Wait!” The Devil huffed, chasing after her without a second thought “If you touch the water, you won’t get out”. 

“Oh, really?” she teased, licking her lips and stepping into the lake. 

The water was pleasantly warm as it embraced her and fondled her. The frightful shadows retreated, respectfully giving her way. Thousands of unfathomable, echoing voices pulsated around her in a peculiar, seductive chant. Soon, she was once again in the Devil’s arms - for he had followed her.

“Where do you think you are going?” he smirked wickedly, softly grasping her chin and tilting her head up to face him. 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be” Alana beamed suavely, twisting a strand of his beard around her frail finger “than with you, Beloved”.

She pulled on his beard, gently drawing him into a passionate kiss. Two shadows creeped closer, tugging at her dress and his vestments. Alana allowed the soaked fabric to dissolve away, leaving the magician naked in front of him while she hungrily eyed his own bared form. Despite (or perhaps because of) his chimerical goatish visage, the Devil was strikingly handsome - his form sculpted as gorgeously as no earth-born man’s could be. Water covered his lower half, yet merely imagining caused ache to well between her legs. Formless choir around them grew louder - inviting, urging. Crimson mist enveloped and licked their embraced bodies, swirling into a sapid cocoon. 

“You…” he hissed huskily, pitiless eyes ravenously narrowed, sable claws caressing her soft flat stomach and fragile ribs, causing voluptuous frissons to course through her body “Are ravishing...”. 

“I want you” Alana grunted - demanding and pleading at the same time “I want you...” she grasped his hands and placed them on her small, dulcet breasts, shivering when his thumbs brushed over her blushy nipples. 

His goatish face contorted into a salacious grin as he swept her up - her lithe legs snaked around his waist, slender arms wrapping around broad shoulders. He seized her narrow hips, firmly holding her close. Alana pressed their foreheads together, allowing the Devil to guide himself inside her. It was a delightfully maddening sensation - to feel his rigid, deliciously large member stretch the sheath of her flesh. She moaned lowly, pointed silver nails sinking into his back. Slowly, with eager aid of his strong hands, she began to move - lustfully rolling her hips, soft skin grinding against bristly fur. His wiry beard scratched her bosom, ardent breath tickling her delicate neck. The Devil let out a guttural snarl, fangs bared in satisfaction. 

“Alana…” he snarled, holding her close even more desperately - warm blood trickling from under his talons which had broken her flesh. 

“Yes…” she gasped, beautiful face contorted in pleasure, her brow and back fevered and sticky with hot sweat.

It was as if a frenzied surge of pure fire coursing through their entwined, shaking bodies - so violent, so intense it forced blood to boil within their wildly convulsing veins. Their physical forms seemed to tear themselves open, exploded fibers tangling and conjoining them into one glowing body. He pressed his surprisingly soft nose harder into the crook of her neck, guiding her loins to a more furious pace. Alana cried out, holding tighter onto him and tilting her hips just a little bit so his thrusts stroked her sweetest spot. His long wet tongue trailed up her throat. She whimpered in pleasure, throwing her head back to give him more access. He growled fiercely, sharp teeth scraping over the mellow spot of her maddened pulse. Alana closed her eyes, flushed cheeks strained in tears of overwhelming pleasure, red now staining her fingers as well, for she had gored his shoulder blades in crazed elations, ripping chunks of fur and skin off. 

The magician’s balmy heat around him grew agonizingly tight, coaxing him into release. Rabid from ecstasy, he locked their mouths together in a deep, sloppy kiss, muffling her moans and his own roars as he reached climax. Feeling the scorching miry liquid flow into her throbbing flesh pushed Alana to her own pinnacle - her muscles spasming and shivering, blinding red hazing her blurred vision completely… She groaned wearily, growing limp, and laid her head on the Devil’s chest, listening to his now steadied, heavy heartbeat. Nothing existed, nothing mattered, nothing but him - him and their helplessly entwined, delightfully sore bodies. Droopiness swayed him as well, though he forced himself to remain upright, holding her close. Sacral chant of the shadowy choir had quieted into a calming whisper... The Devil hummed, pressing a kiss on the top of his lover’s head, idly caressing her lower back.The two remained motionless for a long while - shrouded in crimson swirls of mist as they silently basked in the bliss. 

Finally, Alana sighed, untangling her legs from his stout waist and sliding off him, back into the water. The Devil grumbled thoughtlessly - it felt like a loss to let her go… 

“I’ll wash you” she motioned him to kneel down, smiling softly.  


“I wounded you too” he argued. 

“Your injuries are worse” Alana pointed out, both surprised and delighted by her sensual roughness. 

“If you insist, my dear” he murmured tiredly, obeying and lowering himself. 

Carefully, she bathed his mauled shoulder blades, cleaning away torn pieces of pelt. He did not flinch once, hardly bothered by the pain, half-lidded pitiless eyes lovingly following her every movement. 

“How soon will you heal up?” she asked, aware he was in no danger, but still unwilling to see her lover harmed. 

“Soon enough. Allow me to cherish the wounds for a bit if you may…” he grinned impishly, placing his hands on her sides and leaning down to kiss her stomach. 

“You like them?” she chuckled, raising her eyebrows. 

“I find them quite gratifying” his fingers brushed over the broken flesh of her hips, mending the gashes his own passion had left “I adore your thirst for blood, my love”. 

“Not your own?” Alana teased before smooching the between of his horns. 

“I’d rather not see your perfection tainted” The Devil rose up, offering his hand “Shall we explore our kingdom, my dear? I have such sights to show you… Not to mention I am unbearably anxious to see what lovely details your magic had conjured up”. 

“I think we should deal with Nadia first…” she shrugged and linked their fingers together “A certain rabble of demons is wreaking havoc in the Vesuvian Palace. I do dare hope she shall be ready pull herself out of that pathetic fit of hysteria and begin acting like a ruler. Besides, I’d rather not deal with someone banging at our door to rescue her… Speaking of which, we can expect visitors anyway” she grunted with obvious ire. 

“Why so?” he frowned, not very thrilled about the idea either.

“The Hierophant. He was there when Nadia came up with her little plan to become you. He’s probably wondering what the Hell is going on, I’d guess he will drop by soon… Perhaps bring along his new crony”. 

“Valerius?” the Devil’s gaze sparked with interest.

“Yes. The Hierophant is not as angry at him as you’d expect. Maybe their shared alcoholism has something to do with it” Alana mused a tiniest bit snidely “By the way” she added “I am not apologizing for unbinding him”. 

“I too adore brutal display of power” he laughed “So I would not blame you even if it was possible for me to rage at you, my dearest”. 

“Which, among other things of course, makes us quite a stunning pair”. 

Charcoal black sand was pulpy and searing underneath Alana’s bare feet when they stepped out of the lake, however a trail of silken leaves immediately sprung out of the ground to relieve her of slightest discomfort. 

“I suppose we must welcome our guests… appropriately dressed” the Devil lasciviously looked over her naked body up and down before familiar elegant vestments manifested out of thin air back on his body - dry and pristine as new “What a shame...”. 

“Oh, don’t worry” she kissed his wrist flirtatiously “Do you really think I have had enough of you, beloved? Once our unwanted guests have left… Well, let’s say I am sure the lake is not the only place suited for carnal activities in our kingdom.

“I can already think of a few” the thought seemed to instantly improve his mood.

"Not to mention” she added cheekily "We have all the time in the world at our feet, don't we?... A little bit of waiting may just strengthen your thirst for me, hm?..."

"How incredibly cruel of you to say so".

"Which you happen to shamelessly love" she pointed out playfully.

“I do... Anyway, the Hierophant is for quite a daze” he pondered out loud in amusement “I admit I am animated to see his reaction”. 

“I can’t blame you” the corners of her mouth twisted up jovially. 

Alana’s own attire enveiled her in a painless flicker of a thought - gorgeous burgundy fabric enveloping her willowy frame in a swirl of gauzy vapour. 

“You look magnificent” the Devil commented. 

The robe was bewitching undoubtedly - it’s off-the shoulder neckline and edges of long, regally pleated sleeves embroidered in gold, loose waist adorned by a shimmering black ribbon, gorgeous trailed skirt airily sweeping the barren ground. Her silken, midnight-coloured hair had braided itself into a loose plait embellished by tiny, blood-red flowers, head now bejeweled by a dainty circlet weaved out of elegant aureate vines. A glimmering chaplet of rubies had coiled itself around her neck… And the black crystal once again rested between her frail collarbones. It must be important to her, then... Those guileful eyes gazed at him ringed in black and gold. 

“I thought red might suit the occasion best”. 

“Passion and wrath… it certainly does” he nodded. 

They strode hand in hand along the familiar winding marble path, up the steep hill and into the menacing woods. The atmosphere was different though, for her empyrean magic that bled into his tenebrous realm had already left it’s flourishing mark. Sickly sweet miasma had faded, overpowered by heavenly aroma of blossoming cherries. Luminous snowy blooms had sprouted from the ghastly branches of the diabolical trees, flickering will-o-wisps drifting idly in the wool-like mist. 

“So…” she glanced up at him playfully “You were anxious to see the touch of my magic. What do you think?”. 

“Your power is vivaciously breathtaking, my dearest…” he murmured in admiration “I dare say an opposite of your Father’s”. 

“In a way, I suppose. I shall pay him a long deserved visit sometime soon. Will you come with me?”.

“If you insist” the Devil scratched his chin “though I doubt he’ll be too happy to see me”. 

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by a commotion behind the rapidly nearing gate. Angry rattling of chains, crying, shouting and relatively collected, be it slightly raised voice Alana instantly recognized. 

“Brace up and smile, darling” the Devil grunted half bitterly, half humorously “Company is waiting”. 

“Stand back this time, dearest... I promise you shall enjoy what's to come. And a goddess never breaks her promise”. 


	2. Revalations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am incredibly sorry for the wait, time in university has been hectic and I had been stuck in projects overload... still am to be honest. That's why writing this chapter has been rocky, and why it's yet again far far shorter than I would have initially intended - I just wanted the satisfaction of publishing it at last. Still, I hope you enjoy it!  
-Zombie
> 
> P.S. - My tumblr handle has changed to @juodojimirtis if you'd like to find me there.

The fountain, sculpted out of fine black marble, sat in the middle of a relatively small, decorative square paved by a gorgeous mosaic which depicted crimson scorpions among what appeared to be sable chains entwined like lovers with lush blossoming vines. Empyreal scarlet water lilies floated idly in the basin, scintillating golden sparks buzzing around their luminescent petals - rising up and slowly spinning above the blossoms, only to vanish then flicker awake again, out of thin air - as if mischievous miniature will-o’-wisps. Surrounded by the lovely scene of fiery and aureate, on a half-submerged pedestal rested an exquisite statue of a beautiful maiden crowned by a wreath of gold, fondly leaned against a monstrous goat beside her - elegantly crafted, brugmansia-like blooms that surrounded the two weeping streams of the sickly red, but pleasantly scented water into the basin. What a charming place… The Hierophant raised his brow, looking around suspiciously, yet with barely concealed curiosity. He did not remember the fountain, nor the square which now laid between the iron gate and the ghastly forest a little bit further away. Well, his last visit to the Devil’s realm, by design of course, happened quite a while ago, however the Hierophant dared to doubt his memory had withered away with age… Not to mention neither structure seemed to originate from the Devil’s magic, bearing the aura of something elysian and feminine. The Hierophant’s gaze drifted back to Alana. 

She sat on the edge of the fountain’s basin, long legs elegantly crossed, pointed silver nails mindlessly clicking against the smooth marble. The Devil loomed beside her, heavy hand fondly placed on her frail shoulder as he watched the events unfold, clearly amused. Alana met the ram-headed Arcana’s intrigued stare with a friendly, yet sly smile, long fingers plucking the closest lily out of the water and bringing it to her plushy lips - those quartz-colored doe eyes piercing him with celestial blaze they did not bear before. The Hierophant tilted his horned head. Same Alana, yet not… Her beauty, which, to be truthful, she did not at all lack before, had blossomed into pulchritude so ethereal and spellbinding it seeped through his skin and poisoned every last drop of blood, sweetly, gently crawling up his spine, leaving his very essence helpless against it’s honeyed malice. No uttered words were or will ever be magniloquent and adoring enough to describe the grace and loveliness of that seraphic being before him. Her form itself appeared lucent with pale, divine glow shining from underneath her frosty silken skin and welling her pulsing heart - as if some stellar power had possessed her. Or rather unveiled itself, it’s magnetizing glory awakened within her and bleeding into a halo... A goddess?.. Oddly fitting. A mere magician, no matter how strong, could not have crushed the Devil’s chains… Nor could she have enslaved his heart. He glanced at his old (and likely former) foe. Not a shadow of ill will in his touch against the woman beside him, only… Love?.. Indeed,The Devil had reduced himself to but a slave to her. The Hierophant caught himself uncertain between seeing this as a fitting fate to The Devil’s perpetual pride and slight jealousy she had not chosen him as her companion instead. 

“Was it necessary?.. Chaining the countess? I mean no disrespect… Goddess, however don’t you think you may have, dare I say, overreacted?”. 

The Hierophant shot Valerius, who, in fact, was the one to speak up, a pointed glare. Idiot!.. Had poor Nadia’s sorry state not discouraged him from ruffling a goddess’ feathers?.. Could the fool not remain cowering behind his back like he did in the beginning?!. But no, the thick-witted muddle-headed drunk just had to butt in and stir up the tension… 

“Overreacted?” Alana smirked at the Consul, luckily not appearing irritated at all, and tossed the lily into the air - it burst into a puff of shimmering golden dust which swiftly dissolved “I admit I may have… a little bit…. though I have no intention to keep her in such a state forever. You may take her along upon your departure, Consul” she rose up and began to pace “Though I suspect you shall take over her duties for a while yet again”. 

“What?!” Valerius’ eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards in surprise “You can not be serious!.. It will only create chaos, you saw how useless I am at running the city!”. 

“I am afraid you have no choice, Consul” she murmured with a sigh “I will hex the Countess - so her mind becomes clear from delirium... The spell shall last until the palace is back in order from the madness your fellow Courtiers have caused, yet how much longer I can not say, nor can I predict what shall her state shall be once it wears of… I thought suspect as bad as right now, or perhaps even worse. So you will take the position of her regent for however long she takes to gather herself together” Alana approached Valerius and placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, almost in a comforting manner “Worry not. You will not be alone, for I shall aid you”. 

“So your plan” a smile tugged on the corner of Valerius’ lips, voice betraying respect “All along was to deceive us all, wrap the Devil around your finger and then seize the power along with Vesuvian throne?.. I must admit it’s quite impressive... Goddess”. 

“The revelation could have been a lot gentler had Nadia not gone on her hysterical crusade and not broken the final straw of my patience… Since I did care for her all along rather sincerely, in some way I suppose I still do. But I am quite adaptable” she winked at him playfully and patted his arm “You though are right about me indulging in a little game of my own, I could not resist. So what do you say, Consul? Yet think quickly, for Vesuvia will soon fall into shambles… Again”. 

“Like you said, I guess I do have no choice” he shrugged glumly “And I will need your aid…”. 

“Excellent” she nodded before turning back at the Hierophant “As you probably suspect, there will be no merging of realms. I hope I had not fallen out of your favor”.

“Certainly not, dear Alana” the ram-headed Arcana responded without a thought “After all, you did keep your oath, be it not… in a way we all expected. You do owe me a wedding feast though”. 

“Very well” she laughed softly and glanced coquettishly at the Devil “What do you say, my love?”. 

“I have no objection, my dearest” he gave Alana a wolfish grin “I do have to repair my connections to the fellow Arcana after all” there was a slight taste of bitterness in his voice, yet ir faded as swiftly as it appeared. 

“Then we shall no longer bother you two” The Hierophant scratched his chin “Since I have no doubt you must be eager for the consummation anyway”. 

“Oh yes” Alana deviously narrowed her eyes “We definitely are quite eager to resume”. 

“Resume?..” The Hierophant’s mouth unwillingly fell agape “You two already?.. Nevermind” he waved his hand dismissively. 

The ball of bloodstained black light under her heart suddenly made sense… What a lucky bastard, that Devil. 

“We will escort you” Alana’s tone remained smug as she gestured for the Devil to join her “And unchain Nadia… But you must remember not to leave her side, Consul” she warned grimly “Swaying in her step, milky gaze and shivers - those will be the signs of my spell wearing off... I’d suggest you hide her from scrutiny before it escalates, and make sure Doctor Satrinava remains within reach, for the presence of a doctor, more experienced one than Julian Devorak, will be useful”. 

“How do I summon you? When the spell wears off, how do I summon you?”. 

“With this” she removed the black crystal from around her neck and unceremoniously hung it around his “Hold it over your heart and call for me in your mind. I will come to you”. 

She grasped the Devil’s hand, the two striding towards the gate with Valerius and his patron on their heels. Wrought iron, now adorned by burgundy creeper roses, groaned open, revealing the to of a seemingly endless stairway. Nadia remained where she had been so fiendishly abandoned - kneeling on cold black stone, still held down by chains. She though had ceased to struggle, empty, tear-stained red eyes staring into nothingness. The Countess did not react to the sound of the opening gate, nor to Alana as she released her chimerical husband, looming over her former lover. 

“My dear” Alana addressed the Devil “Remove the chains. I have no wish to break them by force, for I am your spouse, not an enemy of yours”. 

The Devil complied and snapped his talons - the chains untangled from the dense web that formed Nadia’s prison, slithering like lifeless steel serpents back to their master. The Countess shuddered, however remained numb to her surroundings - not even blinking in response to her own liberation. Alana sighed sadly, lowering herself in front of the catatonic woman, tender fingertips airily touching her bloodless forehead. 

“You have suffered a lot” she whispered into the Countess’ ear “For a shard of time, you will suffer no more. Your people need you, Nadia Satrinava. Let their welfare be the only burning thought in your head. Think not of me. Think not of love. Think not of pain”. 

Blinding magic surged as if lightning through the contact of skin into Nadia’s skull, forcing her eyes to roll over and glow meteoric white. Alana rose up and retreated to her three stunned companions, watching the spell take hold. A wave of violent convulsions shook Nadia’s slender body, slowly clearing the light from her eyes - they snapped back, and she inhaled sharply, slowly sitting up, looking around with confusion as if awakened from a trance. Strangely, she appeared to stare right through the Goddess and the two Arcanas… Until her gaze landed on Valerius. The Countess leaped onto her feet, face clouded by determination and fear. 

“Consul! We must hurry… The palace is falling apart! Countless lives can be lost if we don’t return immediately!”.

Valerius turned to Alana in disbelief, silently begging for some sort of instructions. She merely nodded, urgingly gesturing him to follow the restless Countess. Valerius swallowed nervously, hoping his face did not appear too flushed. 

“Of... course, Countess” he mumbled “Do you know the way out of this… awful place?”. 

“Yes!” Nadia’s voice nearly broke from hardly contained franticness “Hurry!”. 

The Consul gave the Goddess one last desperate glance, his pale lips pressed into a tight line, before scurrying after Nadia. The Countess was already ahead of him, dashing down the stairs without bothering to check if he was following. Cursing under his breath, Valerius rushed to catch up, far more careful not to trip than she was. 

“Are you certain they shall safely find the way back to the earthly realm, Alana?” the Hierophant asked once the two disappeared into the lingering fog. 

“Yes” she assured “Nadia’s senses will guide them back to her Gate”. 

“Very well. Farewell, then, my friend… Devil. For now”. 

“Oh, fret not” Alana teased “We shall see each other soon”. 

“Entertain yourselves” he huffed without genuine irritation before vanishing into thin air. 

Booming laughter flooded the arid atmosphere, a heavy arm snaking around Alana’s lithe waist - the Devil pulled her close, fathomless eyes aflame with passion. She looked up at him amorously, grasping his beard and tugging him down into a kiss, soft tongue caressing his goatish lips. He purred fondly, savoring her taste until she broke the connection, papery fingers lovingly tracing his jaw. 

“My darling… You can not imagine how long have I dreamed of this... of you…” a playful smile crooked her mouth “or perhaps you know? Perhaps you sensed my longing, for so many nights… so many years…”. 

“I did” the Devil leaned down to kiss the crook of her neck “Yet I was the one to crumble under your spell in the end, my love…” his nose brushed against the warm spot of her beating pulse “I am yours”. 

“Show me our Kingdom. I want to see it, all of it”. 

The Devil merely nodded, monstrous fangs still bared in an adoring grin as he swept her up into his arms, carrying her back through the gate into the mist-shrouded realm. Light and frail as a spring snowdrop against his broad chest, Alana embraced his neck, breathing in his already so sweetly familiar, musky scent. 

“Not going to put me down just yet?” she murmured teasingly. 

“Must I?”.

“Don’t you dare”. 

The boat appeared to wait for the two - idly glooming by the pier on the lake’s crystal still surface, shrouded by wooly clouds of chthonic mist, almost appearing asleep even though it was not a living thing. Alana glanced at the boat, at last noticing the gorgeous carvings which decorated it, depicting a writhing mass of tormented souls - their mangled bodies engraved into the sable wood in exquisite detail. The Devil gently planted his beloved on the plushy seat at the back of the boat and signaled the faceless ferryman. A smile once again lit up Alana’s fair face - she hardy felt any movement as the boat flew forward, gliding through the mist towards the tenebrous shadow of a colossal palace towering on the opposite shore. She leaned over the side of the boat, caressing the rippling water and chuckled as a playful shadow brushed against the tips of her fingers. The Devil remained silent, fathomless gaze peering at her with adoration. 

“Somehow, it still feels like a dream…” Alana sighed quietly. 

“Is it a bad feeling?” the Devil inquired curiously, yet with a slightest hint of concern. 

“Not at all” she glanced back to lovingly meet his eyes "Demuring myself in pretension has made me sick enough". 

"Did you really mean it?" he inquired curiously, though notably without concern or bitterness "When you said you truly cared for Nadia?".

"Yes" Alana admitted with a shrug "I do possess a human heart after all… Yet as you see it did not stop me from teaching my former sweetheart a lesson". 

"Of course not" he nodded "She had to be shown her place. For a mortal to treat a Goddess the way she treated you… I'd say she is lucky you were as merciful". 

"She is. Still, I do hope she manages to recover" she looked back through the fog at the now distant shore "I did not lie when I said I love Vesuvia still, and Nadia is a talented leader. The city could benefit from her political wisdom". 

"I suppose so" The Devil followed her gaze "After all, it's not like you have the time to claim the Throne permanently like Valerius assumed, my love" he chuckled.

"Indeed, I have better things to do" she responded in equal amusement "Besides, in time I shall have enough influence over the city, you just watch… but let us cease to talk about such… melancholic things" she stood up without a warning and leaned against his colossal form, delicate arms snaking around his waist "My one and only beloved, blood of my heart… I'd rather bask in you by my side".

***

Meanwhile back in Vesuvian Palace, Valerius cursed under his breath, fists clenched in a painful mixture of fear and annoyance. Alana, or… rather Goddess Amaranth, had warned about the Palace falling into havoc. She was not wrong after all… Cheerful chatter and drunken singing had been replaced by frantic shrieks of terror, revelers rushing about in almost primeval panic. Palace staff seemed to be hardly useful in subduing the frenzied guests, instead having joined the raging hysteria. The Consul sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling far, far too sober for this cursed mayhem. Was it indeed the doing of these four ugly morons?..

Yet before he could even utter a word, familiar figure collided with himself and the countess, yelping and coughing as he frantically flailed his arms:

“Milady! Thank gods you are back!..” The breathless Chamberlain yelped, clutching his chest, his words barely coherent “It’s a disaster!... Complete disaster!”. 

“Calm down for Goddess' sake!” Valerius grunted in annoyance, glaring coldly at the panicked man “It’s impossible to understand you through the wheezing”. 

“Consul!” Nadia scolded him before turning back to the shivering Chamberlain “Breathe” she coached sympathetically, though strictly “Slow down…. Now tell us what happened, calmly”. 

“It’s…” the Chamberlain stuttered “A disaster, milady! Complete chaos! The palace is on fire… On fire! The garden! Some slimy, toothy... beasts are wrecking the garden!... But I heard the magician, Asra, went to wrestle the terrible things, gods bless his brave heart...”. 

“On fire?” Nadia gasped in horror “Beasts in the garden? What the Hell is going on here?..” however she swiftly gathered her composure “Consul… You are good at berating people and barking orders, aren’t you?”. 

“I suppose I am, Countess” he nodded swiftly. 

“Very well, then. Gather the guards. Make sure the fires are extinguished and the arsonist is found. Have you seen my parents and sisters?” she asked the Chamberlain. 

“Yes!” they mumbled “Of course, milady. In the ballroom!..”. 

“Thank you. Now go and find Portia. Send her to me. As soon as possible!”. 

“Yes, milady, of course, right away!”. 

Struggling to swallow the bitter taste of crippling disquiet, Nadia darted away from the approaching haze of blurry faces, rushing through the mass of hysterical masquerade guests and frantic servants alike, desperate to reach the ballroom. Every fiber of her body felt strained, yowling in agony as if to warn her about some incomprehensible awaiting doom. It clawed and writhed at the back of her mind - the sensation of knowing something was amiss, horribly amiss, coated in the taste of sickly sweet nectar and echoing in the sound of a shattering heart. Her mouth felt dry, forehead aching as though the High Priestess' mark itself had been set aflame - yet her Sight remained blind, as if clouded by an eldritch fog her consciousness could not pierce, for every time it tried some nameless, formless force lingering within her skull would drive it astray, erasing whatever answers the Countess was about to grasp.  _ Were mom and dad alright?.. And her sisters?.. What if they got hurt?.. Or worse?.. No!.. _ She must not think about such things. The Countess inhaled sharply, trying to soothe painfully rapid heart palpitations. The Chamberlain had already disappeared into the raging mayhem. Somewhere nearby, Valerius was bellowing at a group of scurrying-about guards. She slipped out of the crammed corridor, unconsciously pushing away the sense of fathomless terror to the very depth of her mind, completely oblivious to the anxious pair of cold silver eyes which followed her. 

***

Alana beamed, wonderstruck - a soft chuckle escaped her plushy lips as she breathed in the tenebrous, smoke-laced glory of the Throne Chamber. It was an enormous magnificent hall built entirely out of luxurious obsidian and similar to a cathedral by structure, two rows of monstrous columns separating the chamber into three corridors - two long, shadowy aisles with a lofty nave leading to the dais itself in between. The walls were adorned by stunning bas-reliefs portraying gruesome ancient rites and unholy eldritch beings, mosaics of abysmal arcane sigils ornamented the sleek floor. Familiar crimson fog undulated beneath the high ceiling, obscuring it's designs from curious eyes. Upon approaching the nave, Alana noticed the grotesque carvings which emblazoned it's towering pillars - alike those adorning the boat, yet much more detailed and macabre. Nailed on each of the pillars a few meters above ground, were elegantly forged iron holders of lazily blazing torches that eerily illuminated the nave. Colossal statues of armored diabolical soldiers loomed beneath the torches, glaring down with a sneer in their lightless jewel eyes. 

"What do you think?" the Devil inquired, fondly watching his beloved in her awed state. 

"It's glorious" she praised "You have incredible taste in architecture, my dearest".

"Indeed?" he grinned, delighted by her excitement "I dare say I saved the best for last, then. Come…" he offered her his hand.

Alana gladly entwined her fingers with his talons, allowing him to lead her towards the dais chamber - her quartz-colored gaze lit up with admiration, smile growing brighter as the imperial scene unveiled in front of her. At the end of the nave, awaited a spacious apse with a platform in the middle of it. Fog had vanished, revealing the breathtaking, gory murals of plagues sweeping over barren lands and horned ghouls dancing among corpses with wreath-crowned maidens that embellished the apse's high, dome-shaped ceiling. It's walls were covered by gorgeous woven tapestries depicting embraced lovers in mystical gardens and ghastly scenes of bloodstained battlefields. The dais itself was circular in shape, yet two stairways which led to the platform's deck twisted it's whole form into that alike of a crescent moon. Upon it, side by side, rested two tall chairs crafted out of black onyx and ornamented with pure gold. The one on the left was simpler in design, appearing ominous and solemn - a dark, sinister aura lingering around it as if wisps of oily smoke. The throne on the right stood much more elegant - it's details thinner and less angular, adorned with golden vines seemingly enweaved with live delphiniums. Alana smiled in satisfaction, recognizing her own power within it - sweet and deceptively tender, yet venomously deadly. 

"Marvellous!" the Devil commented in adoration "How fitting for my beautiful Queen".

"Queen?" Alana raised her brow, crossing her arms and playfully glaring at him. 

"Queen of my very existence" a toothy grin distorted his goatish face as without a warning, his vulturous claws sunk into her slender waist, silencing her delighted gasp of surprise with a fiery kiss "Goddess" he growled ardently "My love… I can not wait to see mortal souls and demons alike prone on the floors of these halls, starving to worship your beauty and our conjoined might". 

"Our power shall be like air and water to them, beloved husband" she murmured, playing along aa she peered amorously into his abysmal eyes "And we will look down upon them, seated tall, our fingers enlaced…" she slid out of his grasp, gently placing his large hand on her stomach "they will bow down to our body and blood, too". 

The Devil's fathomless eyes grew wide in surprise, mouth falling agape. Once again, he found himself frozen in utter astonishment. Down ir the very depths of his essence, he hoped, but…  _ Was it even possible for an Arcana to?... Well, foolish question, but… _ He blinked, hand trembling slightly - though it remained on her stomach as if glued. He felt it now - an orb of black light beneath her warmly beating heart, a not yet sprouted blossom of a newly-formed soul. Wolfishness faded from his hideously long smile - it grew sincerely soft as he pictured a small child, a son magnificent as himself or a daughter bewitching like her mother, asleep on his knee… The realm's eagerness earlier suddenly made sense. 

"Body and blood…" he murmured fondly, gently rubbing her stomach "Our body and blood… Ah, dearest wife, you never cease to surprise me". 

"You could say I saved the best for last" she chuckled, tracing his jaw with her fingertips "Even though it would not be entirely true".

"What other surprises could you possibly be hiding from me?" the Devil tilted his head in amazement.

"Only one" she assured playfully "You are familiar with the concept of a magician's gate, aren't you?".

"Certainly".

"Well… I suppose mine was lost after I died from the plague. But now…" Alana smiled brightly "It seems it was restored" she frowned "No… transformed into my own realm conjoined to yours, touched by your power the way this one has been touched by mine. Would you like to see it?". 

"No need to even ask, my love!" he exclaimed in genuine marvel. 

"Come with me" she gestured.

She was the one to lead him by hand this time. It was hidden in plain sight - a door disguised as one of the gorgeous murals. Softly, Alana placed her hand on it's cold surface - the door peeled open as though weary for her return. The scent reached them first - a surge of intoxicating floral aromas that flooded their lungs. The Devil gasped in amazement, glancing around. Airy laughter of sheer joy escaped Alana's throat. The door unveiled an enormous lovely gazebo in an enchanting, overflowing garden. Like the gate of the Devil's own realm, it's carcass was crafted out of black iron, luxuriant blushy creeper roses coiling around it's tall posts, opulent wisteria blooms draping over the beams. Lush morning glories enlaced the panels - their tender, enormous blossoms midnight violet in color. In the middle of the gazebo, sat a dainty decorative table - it's base carved out of black onyx into the shape of a slumped skeletal cadaver crawling with scorpions, a crystal vase of fresh delphiniums and an elegant golden incense holder on the gold-rimmed glass top. Plushy, crimson velvet seating area was almost buried underneath piles of soft embroidered cushions. Finally, the Devil shook away the astonishment, yet before he could utter a word, a gloomy figure emerged from behind the gazebo - mummified lips curled into a gentle smile, frosty gaze shining fondly from under the hood of a black, tattered cloak. 

"Amaranth, my child". 


End file.
